


Телепат

by tigrjonok



Category: Babylon 5, Babylon 5 & Related Fandoms
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Interspecies Relationship(s), Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27863757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigrjonok/pseuds/tigrjonok
Summary: Мпрег :) Ну, в каком-то смысле :)
Relationships: Lyta Alexander/G'Kar
Kudos: 17





	Телепат

**Author's Note:**

> Мпрег :) Ну, в каком-то смысле :)

— Это потрясающе красиво! — восторгался Г’Кар очередной попавшейся им на пути туманностью, которую видел не иначе как в сотый раз. — Изменение цвета, плавная смена оттенков, глубина теней. А текстура! Эти потоки частиц хочется взять в руки, ощущать кожей. Г’Кван, почему нельзя высадиться туда хотя бы в скафандре?! — Г’Кар проникновенно воздел руки к потолку, и у него на глазах выступили слезы.

— Тебе не кажется, что ты немного преувеличиваешь? — осторожно предположила Лита, не на шутку испугавшаяся, что этот чокнутый нарн и в самом деле попробует предпринять подобную эскападу.

— Нет! — Г’Кар мечтательно смотрел на монитор. — Хотя… Да, ты права. Ворлон знает что такое! — без перерыва взорвался он.

— В подобном состоянии повышенная эмоциональность и перепады настроения нормальны. По крайней мере, для землян. Точнее, для землянок.

— Спасибо за уточнение, — съехидничал Г’Кар. — Только для нарнов это _не_ нормально. И я говорил об этом миллион раз. Та’Фар уверяет, что физические показатели в норме. Ничего себе норма! Я бы на него полюбовался, если бы…

Лита тихонько выскользнула с мостика. Она могла бы сказать, что Г’Кар сам послал медиков Нарна ко всем известным тварям и при первой возможности удрал в космос, взяв с собой только своего приятеля Та’Фара. И что из всех нарнийских врачей Та’Фар, пожалуй, самый квалифицированный — на Земле сошел бы за главврача какого-нибудь заштатного госпиталя. В общем, она много чего могла бы сказать. Но Лита еще пару недель назад поняла, что если на Г’Кара напал приступ раздражительности, лучше просто ретироваться куда подальше.

Сказать по правде, эта особенность нарнской физиологии оказалась для Литы полной неожиданностью. Нет, она знала, конечно, что нарны — сумчатые, но никогда не задумывалась над тем, как это проявляется на практике. Проявлялось оно то восторгами по поводу самых тривиальных вещей, то вспышками беспричинного гнева, то приступами детского умиления и нежности. За последние годы Лита привыкла видеть Г’Кара уверенным и спокойным, чуть ироничным, но неизменного мягким и доброжелательным. И такая перемена, пусть вызванная гормональным сбоем (или как там подобный эффект называется у нарнов?) одновременно пугала и радовала.

Когда Лита, еще раз обсудив с Та’Фаром все особенности ситуации, добралась до каюты, Г’Кар уже спал. Повышенная потребность в сне тоже входила в список вещей, не свойственных ему до… гм, беременности. Лита осторожно, на цыпочках прокралась в душевую, стараясь не разбудить Г’Кара — тот спал очень чутко даже для нарна. Про нарнов говорили, что у них один глаз всегда открыт, потому что они постоянно ждут нападения. В каком-то смысле это действительно было так, хотя Г’Кар давно объяснил Лите, что дело, разумеется, вовсе не в паранойе, а в природном родительском инстинкте, заставляющем самцов контролировать положение тела во сне. Хотя все равно первое время Лита долго не могла заснуть — просто часами лежала без движения, осторожно прислушиваясь к ровному дыханию Г’Кара и тихому, почти неразличимому даже в полной тишине ночи дыханию их сына.

Теперь, почти год спустя, Лита сама не могла сказать, какого черта с ней случилось. Казалось бы, даже в осуществившемся варианте сделка с нарнами сама по себе была неприятна — кому понравится отдавать свой генетический материал для экспериментов генной инженерии? Так почему вдруг она согласилась — не согласилась даже, сама предложила… как там выразился Г’Кар по время их первой встречи на «Вавилоне» восемь лет назад? Ах да, «прямое скрещивание». Рождение ребенка, если отбросить словесную эквилибристику. Ребенка, который будет принадлежать Нарну. Впрочем, теперь Лита могла совершенно точно сказать, что какими бы ни были планы Кха’Ри, Г’Кар им своего сына не отдаст. Он давно уже не тот фанатик, каким был восемь лет назад. Она и сама изменилась. Позади было служение ворлонцам, липкий ужас правды о происхождении телепатов, позади были любовь и боль потери, мертвящий ужас полного одиночества в толпе и груз ответственности за тех, кого оставил ей Байрон. Впереди ждала война. Война с Корпусом, от которой, несмотря ни на что, Лита не собиралась отказываться. Наверное, в этом все и дело — просто проснулся страх смерти, инстинкт продолжения себя в этом мире.

Лита взглянула на себя в зеркало и поморщилась. Порой ее тошнило от собственного цинизма. Но что прикажете делать, если только это спасло ей жизнь и рассудок еще после инцидента с убийцей, которого Корпус свел с ума на Марсе. Впрочем, рядом с Г’Каром мир начинал восприниматься по-другому. Лита старалась не задумываться о том, какие чувства они испытывают друг к другу. Хватит и того, что с Г’Каром ей спокойно, уютно и… не так холодно. Даже теперь. Особенно теперь, когда Г’Кар как никогда кажется пусть сильным и выдающимся, но все же обычным смертным. Пожалуй, именно такого человека она всегда, даже в юности, подсознательно хотела видеть отцом своего ребенка. Хотя вопрос о мотивах Г’Кара для Литы оставался открытым. Его, конечно, по-прежнему не устраивало отсутствие на Нарне телепатов. Но решение этого вопроса давно не стояло в списке его приоритетов. Так зачем?.. Впрочем, в глубине души Лита — неожиданно для самой себя — доверяла Г’Кару полностью, вне зависимости от его мотивов. Просто задаваться подобным вопросом было интересно и необычно — у телепатов такие проблемы возникают редко. По молчаливой договоренности Лита никогда не сканировала Г’Кара. Даже поверхностно. Даже во время занятий любовью. Хотя в последнее время она начала замечать что-то странное в том эмоциональном фоне, который телепаты всегда и без сканирования улавливают от обычных людей. Не оттенки колебания настроения, а что-то вроде… эха? Лита замерла и резко выскочила из ванной.

Г’Кар лежал все в той же позе, привычно сложив руки в районе живота, словно оберегая ребенка от неведомой опасности. Из сумки торчала чуть более светлая чем у чистокровных нарнов макушка, гладкий лоб и ярко выраженные надбровные дуги. Вдруг между ними появилась небольшая складка, словно ребенку что-то не понравилось в том сне, который он сейчас видел. Г’Кар, не просыпаясь, в точности скопировал этот жест.

Лита слегка закусила губу, чтобы не засмеяться в голос от чувства какой-то непривычной, незнакомой радости.

— Г’Кар, — тихо позвала она. Тот приоткрыл здоровый глаз и резко, но вместе с тем аккуратно сел на постели. — Он же телепат. Наш сын — телепат. Отсюда твои перепады настроения. Он просто транслирует тебе свои эмоции.

— Ужас какой. Нашел время, — сонно прокомментировал Г’Кар и рухнул обратно на подушку.

  
_Конец_  


**Author's Note:**

> 1\. «на Земле сошел бы за главврача какого-нибудь заштатного госпиталя» — медицина на Нарне развита очень плохо.
> 
> 2\. «она знала, конечно, что нарны — сумчатые» — сразу после рождения ребенок передается самцу, который донашивает его в своей сумке.


End file.
